


[Podfic] Till Death Do Us Part

by Emcee



Series: Half-Vulcan Way of Life Podfics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Destruction of Vulcan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Kelvin Timeline (Star Trek), Kelvinverse Next Generation, Married Couple, Married Life, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Nyota worries about the Vulcan lifespan versus a Human one. Spock tries to allay her fears.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Half-Vulcan Way of Life Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660335) by [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee). 



> This is a podfic of my own fic. This takes place after "Fever When You Kiss Me" (which has not been podded yet), although that story isn't strictly necessary to understand this one.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/15d2e2ntnw5qslb/Till_Death_Do_Us_Part_by_Emcee.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660335)

 **Author & Reader:** [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee)

 **Length:** 07:59


End file.
